Harry Potter en de Wereld vol Duisternis
by michaelfan
Summary: Het verhaal speelt zich 35 jaar na HP7 af  16 jaar na de Epiloog . Aan het begin is het wss nogal vaag, maar na verloop van tijd zal wel duidelijk worden waar het over gaat ;
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Hij was door het dolle heen. Al sinds hij klein was, was hij bijzonder geïnteresseerd geweest in het verhaal, maar nu, eindelijk, vielen alle puzelstukjes in elkaar. Normaal gesproken kon hij zijn aandacht er nooit bij houden tijdens de lessen van professor Kist, maar tijdens iedere les over de Heer van het Duister was hij een en al oor geweest. Gruzielementen! Professor Kist noemde het woord niet, maar de omschrijving was voldoende. In de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich gingen al langer geruchten over dit onderwerp, en de woorden van professor Kist waren voor hem genoeg bewijs. En dan die staf, de Zegevlier werd hij genoemd. Hij had altijd gedacht dat het slechts een fabeltje was, dat een dergelijke staf niet bestond, maar hij wist nu wel beter. En hij wist hoe hij aan deze onoverwinnelijke staf moest komen, wie hem in zijn bezit had sinds de heer van het Duister verslagen was. Harry Potter…


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Dat is al de derde deze maand!"  
Harry Potter ijsbeerde door het schouwershoofdkwartier. In zijn hand hield hij de ochtendprofeet van die dag.

BRUTE MOORD OP HEKS

_Gisterenavond is het levenloze lichaam van Roos Kwekkenboom aangetroffen in haar appartement in Londen. Het lichaam werd gevonden door Hannah Albedil, waardin van de Lekke ketel, de stamkroeg van Kwekkenboom. Vermoed wordt dat Kwekkenboom slachtoffer is geworden van de Vloek des Doods. Eerder deze maand waren er al twee andere, soortgelijke gevallen: de moorden op toverdrankmeester Benjamin Aldoor en Bryan Hoefnagel, werkzaam op het ministerie van Toverkunst (afdeling Haardroosterhaard)._

Harry streek door zijn warrige, grijzende haren.  
"Deze dood komt bij mij extra hard aan", vertelde hij de jonge schouwer Pieren. "Roos Kwekkenboom was een van de eerste heksen die ik leerde kennen toen ik 11 jaar oud was. Het was een schat van een vrouw die, ondanks dat ze al redelijk op leeftijd was, nog jaren mee had gekund!"  
Pieren keek hem met grote ogen aan. Hij was nog geen jaar geleden van de schouwersopleiding gekomen en zag Harry als zijn grote voorbeeld. Maar dat was niet zo vreemd. Harry Potter was namelijk niet zomaar een tovenaar. Niet alleen was hij de enige tovenaar die tot twee maal toe de Vloek des Doods had overleefd, hij was ook nog de man die de duistere heer Voldemort verslagen had. Maar ook buiten deze daden uit zijn jeugd was Harry een man om tegenop te kijken, hij was namelijk een geweldige schouwer. Niet voor niets was hij benoemd tot hoofd van de afdeling.  
"Is er al iets bekend over de dader?  
Harry keek zijn collega schattend aan.  
"Nee, dat is het vervelende." Hij zuchtte diep. "We hebben geen flauw idee."  
"Zou het misschien kunnen dat het iets te maken heeft met-" Pieren schuifelde gretig heen en weer. 'Jeweetwel?"  
Harry zweeg. Ja, daar had hij ook al aan gedacht. Het leek allemaal heel logisch. De laatste keer dat er om de haverklap willekeurige mensen werden vermoord, was in de tijd dat Voldemort aan de macht was. Alles wees erop dat hij hier achter zat, maar…  
"Voldemort is dood!" Harry keek Pieren recht in de ogen aan. "Al 35 jaar!"  
Pieren schrok.  
"Natuurlijk meneer Potter, ik dacht gewoon-"  
"Jij moet niet zoveel denken!" snauwde Harry.  
Pieren keek doodongelukkig.  
"Ja meneer!"  
Harry keek Pieren na terwijl hij zich uit zijn kantoor verwijderde. Hij probeerde een logische reden voor de moorden te vinden, maar die was er maar 1: Heer Voldemort was terug gekeerd uit de dood.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'Wat! Dat kan niet!'  
Ron keek Harry ongelovend aan. De Potters waren op bezoek in het Nest, en Harry had zijn beste vrienden zojuist verteld wat hij vermoedde. Alle kleur was uit Rons gezicht weggetrokken toen hij het verhaal hoorde, waardoor zijn sproeten nog duidelijker te zien waren dan normaal.  
'Toch is het zo.' Harry zuchtte. 'Het is de enige logische verklaring.'  
'Nee, dat is het niet.' zei Hermelien. 'Het is een verklaring, maar hij is zeer zeker niet logisch.'  
'Wat is er dan aan de hand volgens jou? Die mensen zijn echt niet vanzelf gestorven!'  
Harry keek naar Ginny, die tot dan toe nog niets had gezegd.  
'Wat denk jij ervan?'  
Ginny wachtte eventjes, en zei toen: 'Er is geen enkel bewijs dat dit iets te maken heeft met Voldemort. Aldoor en Kwekkenboom waren al behoorlijk oud en kunnen dus een natuurlijke dood gestorven zijn.'  
'En hoe zit het dan met Hoefnagel?'  
'Nou…' Ron keek Harry onzeker aan. 'Was Hoefnagel niet die persoon die een wet tegen bezemgebruik wilde invoeren? Daar zal hij een hoop vijanden mee gemaakt hebben.'  
'Zie je?' Hermelien keek haar man tevreden aan. 'Er is niets aan de hand.'  
Harry was er nog niet van overtuigd, maar besloot zijn mond te houden. De rest van de avond werd er niet meer over Voldemort gesproken. Hermelien maakte een heerlijke maaltijd klaar en tegen de tijd dat Harry en Ginny weer richting Goderics Eind vertrokken, leek iedereen de moorden alweer te zijn vergeten.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Toen Harry de volgende dag het Schouwershoofdkwartier binnen liep, zag hij meteen dat er iets mis was. Ron zat lijkbleek achter zijn bureau, en had de Ochtendprofeet in zijn hand.  
Zwijgend gaf hij de krant aan Harry, die de titel op de voorpagina las:

BEKENDE HEKS VERMOORD

_Gisteravond zijn de lijken van 2 personen gevonden in hun huisje in Birmingham. Het betrof de lichamen van voormalig Zwerkbalspeelster Cho Chang en haar man Tobias Martens, een dreuzel. Het was duidelijk te zien dat er was ingebroken in hun huis, maar er zijn geen spullen verdwenen. Chang werd wereldwijd bekend door haar geweldige prestaties voor het Engelse Team op het WK van 2007, waar Engeland in de finale net verloor van Japan. Chang speelde als zoeker jarenlang bij de Tornado's, en ze sleepten in deze periode maarliefst 6 maal het kampioensschap binnen._

Harry keek naar de foto die bij het artikel stond. Cho Chang keek hem vrolijk glimlachend aan. Haar haar was grijs geworden, maar haar gezicht was nog even mooi als in hun schooltijd. Met weemoed herinnerde Harry zich dat Cho, naast Ginny, het enige meisje was geweest dat hij leuk gevonden had.  
'Hoe wil je dit verklaren?' Ron ontweek Harry's blik. 'Hoe groot is de kans dat twee mensen op hetzelfde moment een natuurlijke dood sterfen, vlak na een inbraak?'  
Ron zuchtte. 'Nee, dit waren geen natuurlijke doden. Het is duidelijk dat ze vermoord zijn.'  
Ron keek Harry aan.  
'Valt het jou ook op dat de meeste van deze doden iets met jouw te maken hebben? Roos Kwekkenboom heb je destijds ontmoet in de Lekke ketel, Cho was je eerste vriendinnetje en als ik me niet vergis is Hoefnagel hier tegelijk met jou komen werken!'  
'Wat wil je daarmee zeggen? Dat ik hen vermoord heb?'  
'Nee natuurlijk niet!' zei Ron haastig. "Het viel me gewoon op dat, op Benjamin Aldoor na, al deze mensen jouw persoonlijk kenden.'  
'Aldoor heeft ook iets met mij te maken.' Harry zuchtte. 'Hij werd vroeger op school gepest door mijn vader.'  
Ron keek hem verbaasd aan.  
'Dat zag ik ooit toen ik de papieren van Vilder moest ordenen.' Vanaf het moment dat Harry de naam Benjamin Aldoor had gehoord, wist hij dat hij hem al eerder gehoord had. Waarom hem nu opeens te binnen schoot waarvan hij de naam kende, wist hij niet.  
Ron streek door zijn weinige, nog altijd vuurrode haren.  
'Denk je… Zou het kunnen dat deze mensen vermoord zijn omdat ze iets met jouw te maken hebben?'  
'Degene die deze moorden pleegt, wil uiteraard dat ik zoveel mogelijk leid door iedereen om mij heen te zien sterven.'  
Ron keek nogal ongemakkelijk. 'Denk je nog altijd dat Voldemort hier achter zit? Zou het niet een van de Dooddoeners kunnen zijn, een van degene die niet zijn overleden tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein?'  
'Nee' zei Harry. 'Ze zijn allemaal omgekomen in Azkaban. Arduin, Jeegers, Ravenwoud, Schoorvoet: geen van hen heeft het overleefd.'  
'Er is er een die het overleefd heeft.' Ron keek Harry recht aan. 'Eentje die niet eens naar Azkaban gestuurd is.'  
'Ik weet wie je bedoelt' zei Harry, 'maar de gehele familie Malfidus heeft zich nog voor de val van Voldemort aangesloten aan onze kant. Daarnaast is Lucius veel te oud.'  
'Ja, Lucius wel.' Ron keek opgewonden naar Harry. 'Maar Draco en Scorpius zijn nog makkelijk in staat om te moorden!'  
Harry sloot zijn ogen. Al honderden keren hadden Ron en hij een dergelijke discussie gevoerd de afgelopen 35 jaar, maar het wilde bij Ron niet doordringen dat Malfidus zijn leven gebeterd had.  
'Draco Malfidus is nooit in staat geweest tot doden. Hij is niet zo slecht als jij meent. En wat Scorpius betreft…' Harry twijfelde eventjes of hij dit wel moest zeggen. 'volgens Albus is het een aardige jongen, en ik geloof dat Roos het daar helemaal mee eens is.'  
Ron werd rood. 'Roos wist niet wat ze deed! Toen ik haar vertelde hoe die familie was, heeft ze hem meteen gedumpt!'  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik denk dat ze met hem gelukkiger was geworden dan ze ooit met die Stalpeert zal zijn.  
Ron keek Harry woedend aan, maar zei niets meer. Ze gingen beide weer aan het werk, en aten zoals altijd samen hun Lunch op. De volgende dag kwam het bericht binnen dat Petrus Stalpeert vermoord was.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Hij schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Het voelde alsof zijn lichaam in tweeën gespleten werd. Zijn ogen rolde om in hun kassen, zijn nagels boorden zich in zijn hoofd. Met een enorme inspanning wist hij zijn gespleten ziel in het voorwerp te stoppen.  
Hij had nooit geweten dat het maken van een Gruzielement zo pijnlijk, zo ondraaglijk pijnlijk was. Deze horror zou hij zichzelf niet nogmaals aandoen. Tenslotte had de Heer van het Duister al aangetoond dat je ook met Gruzielementen niet onsterfelijk was. Nee, hij zou zich richten op de Relieken, de Relieken van de Dood. De staf, de steen en de mantel...  
Het was goed om een Gruzielement te hebben, al was het maar voor het geval hij toch stierf. Maar 1 Gruzielement was genoeg, meer dan genoeg... Niet dat hij problemen had met het doden van mensen. Oja, de eerste keer deed het pijn, was het zwaar. Maar nu? Het was alsof hij nooit anders gedaan had! Hij hunkerde naar meer, hij wilde iedere dag mensen doden! En het moesten mensen zijn die Potter kende, hij moest lijden...  
En hij moest blind worden, blind voor wat er werkelijk gebeurde, zodat hij, de nieuwe Heer van het Duister, zodat hij de Relieken zo onder Potters neus vandaan kon halen. Zodat hij de verbeterde versie van Voldemort zou worden... Hij werd Neomort!


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

"Pap! Had je me nodig?"  
Harry was in het St. Holisto's. Hij had bij de balie naar zijn zoon Albus gevraagd, en daar kwam hij aangelopen. Albus leek als twee druppels water op Harry toen hij zo oud was, alleen droeg Albus geen bril en had hij geen bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Na zijn tijd op Zweinstein was hij gaan studeren voor Heler, en sinds acht jaar werkt hij in het St. Holisto's, op de afdeling Spreukschade. Harry en Ginny waren ongelofelijk trots op hem geweest toen hij maarliefst 10 PUIST-en gehaald had, waaronder een 'U' voor vier van de vakken. Om Heler te kunnen worden had hij echter een 'U' nodig voor Gedaanteverwisselingen, en hij had 'slechts' een 'B' gehaald. Daarom had hij het jaar erop nogmaals examen gedaan voor Gedaanteverwisselingen, en met resultaat.  
Zijn broer James had het heel anders gedaan op Zweinstein. Hij haalde slechts vijf SLIJMBALlen, en geen een PUIST. Nadat hij van Zweinstein af was, begon hij een carriere als Zwerkballer, en hij was al jarenlang een van de beste Jagers die ooit bij de Cambridge Cannons gezeten had (tot grote vreugde van Ron).  
Lily haalde, evenals Albus, 10 PUIST-en, en ging na Zweinstein aan het werk op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Na de geboorte van haar eerste kindje, vier jaar geleden, stopte ze echter met werken en sindsdien zorgde ze voor haar twee kinderen, terwijl haar man, Mark Maanzaad, het werk deed.  
"Ja, ik had je inderdaad nodig. Hopelijk heb ik je niet gestoord?"  
Albus glimlachte. Zijn groene, amandelvormige ogen twinkelden net als die van zijn naamgever gedaan hadden.  
"Nee, ik was nergens mee bezig. Hoe is het met Roos?"  
"Ze is in shock, maar Lily is bij haar. Ik kwam ergens anders voor: kun je vanavond naar huis toe komen? Ik heb iets belangrijks te bespreken; je broer komt ook, evenals Ron en Hermelien."  
Albus keek ernstig.  
"Wat is er aan de hand?"  
"Dat vertel ik vanavond wel. Zul je er zijn?"  
Albus dacht even na. Zijn ogen keken twijfelachtig naar zijn vader.  
"Ja, ik zal er zijn."

Die avond zaten Ron, Hermelien, Albus en James te wachten in het huis van de Potters in Goderics Eind. Geen van hen wist waarom ze daar waren, en Harry en Ginny waren er niet; Ginny was in de keuken en Harry was naar de zolder vertrokken.  
Na ruim een half uur wachten (waarin Ginny hen voorzag van allerlei soorten koekjes, taart en andere lekkernijen) kwam Harry eindelijk naar beneden. In zijn hand hield hij een groot, stoffig boek. Hij plofte neer tussen Ron en Albus en sloeg het boek open. Het bleek een fotoboek te zijn; op de eerste pagina zagen ze een foto van James en Lily (de ouders van Harry) op hun bruiloft, met tussen hen in een knappe, jonge getuige. Harry bladerde door het fotoboek opzoek naar de foto die hij zocht, en er schoten allerlei foto's voorbij; Baby Harry op een speelgoedbezemsteel; een gesigneerde foto van Harry en een knappe, blonde tovenaar met stralend witte tanden; een oude tovenaar met lang, zilvergrijs haar, dito baard en een halfrond brilletje. Uiteindelijk stopte Harry bij een foto van zo'n twintig mensen, die lachend de camera in keken.  
"De oorspronkelijke Orde van de Feniks" zei Harry. "Ik heb deze foto jaren geleden van Dwaaloog gekregen."  
"Heel leuk en aardig, maar wat hebben we daar aan?" Ron keek vol verbazing naar de oude foto, die Harry hem nog nooit eerder had laten zien.  
Harry zweeg eventjes.  
"Het is duidelijk dat Heer Voldemort, of in ieder geval een duistere tovenaar, het land weer terroriseert. Het lijkt mij dus een goed idee om de Orde van de Feniks weer op te richten.'  
Albus en James keken met grote ogen naar Harry.  
"En je wilt dat wij dan meedoen?"  
Harry keek glimlachend naar zijn twee zoons, die beiden al tegen de dertig liepen maar nu een jeugdig enthousiasme uitstraalden.  
"Ik zou niets liever willen."  
"Maar wat heeft die foto er mee te maken?"  
Ron begreep het duidelijk nog steeds niet.  
'Wij zessen kunnen natuurlijk onmogelijk de gehele Orde zijn. We hebben meer mensen nodig, en het leek me logisch om eerst de oude Ordeleden weer te vragen."  
Harry pakte zijn toverstaf en wees op de lange, oude tovenaar die ook op een andere foto te zien was geweest.  
"Dat" zei hij, "is Albus Perkamentus. Hij was de oprichter van de eerste en tweede Orde, maar hij is dood. Na zijn dood werd het leiderschap overgenomen door Alastor Dolleman-" Harry wees op een gehavende man met een glazen oog, "maar nog geen maand na de dood van Perkamentus stierf hij ook. Remus Lupos en Bennie Fijnwijk" Harry's toverstaf wees naar de twee meest linkse mannen, "zijn ook dood, evenals Emeline Vonk en Marlene Magister." Twee vrouwen aan de rechterkant van de foto. "Frank en Lies Lubbermans, de ouders van professor Lubbermans leven nog, maar zijn krankzinnig en dus van geen enkele waarde." Albus en James keken geschokt naar de twee glimlachende mensen die zoveel op hun vroegere Afdelingshoofd en leraar Kruidenkunde leken.  
Harry vervolgde zijn verhaal. "De enige op de eerste rij die nog leeft en waar we iets aan hebben is Dedalus Diggel" Een kleine man met een hoge hoed die tussen Dolleman en Lupos in stond zwaaide. "Diggel is oud, maar nog altijd zeer vitaal en ongetwijfeld bereid om mee te helpen."  
Harry tikte met zijn staf op de foto, en de eerste rij mensen liep naar achter, waardoor zes andere mensen zichtbaar werden.  
"Edgar Bonkel en Diederik Deemster zijn dood. Engelbert Dop leeft nog, maar is over de 200 jaar en naar het schijnt niet eens meer in staat om te lopen. Gideon Protser-" Ron en Ginny spitsten hun oren en staarden naar hun oom, "is ook overleden in de eerste oorlog. Gelukkig hebben we nog zijn bloedverwanten om zijn eer hoog te houden. Hagrid doet uiteraard mee," Albus zag dat Rubeus Hagrid in al die jaren geen steek veranderd was. "En dat was het voor deze rij."  
"Wacht!" zei James. "Je vergeet die gast met dat rieten dak op zijn kop!" Hij wees op een jonge tovenaar met stroblond haar en een vierkante kaak. Harry zuchtte. 'Dat is Severijn Zonderland. Hij vocht zowel in de eerste als de tweede oorlog mee en heeft beide overleefd, maar wil niets meer met de Orde te maken hebben."  
"Waarom niet?" Het was Albus die dat vroeg.  
"Gedurende de tweede oorlog, toen Severijn bezig was met een klus voor de Orde, werd hij getroffen door de Imperiusvloek, afgevuurd door een van de dooddoeners. Ze lieten hem een deur forceren, maar hij werd gesnapt en naar Azkaban gestuurd. Door omstandigheden heeft hij meer dan een jaar in Azkaban moeten zitten; ze waren hem vergeten." Een diepe rimpel werd zichtbaar op Harry's voorhoofd. "Nadat hij eindelijk vrij kwam, wilde hij niemand van de Orde meer zien of spreken."  
Iedereen zweeg. Ron, Hermelien en Ginny staarden verdrietig voor zich uit; ze waren die arme Severijn al lang vergeten, en hadden er nooit aan gedacht dat hij, onschuldig, meer dan een jaar aan de Dementors was overgeleverd.  
Harry tikte nog een maal op de foto, en de laatste rij mensen werd zichtbaar.  
"Over deze mensen kan ik heel kort zijn: ze zijn allemaal dood. Rechts zie je mijn ouders" James en Lily Potter keken vriendelijk naar hun kleinkinderen en schoonfamilie. Albus kreeg een brok in zij keel.  
"Die twee mannen naast mijn vader zijn Sirius Zwarts en Peter Pippeling," James keek naar Zwarts, de persoon die hem zijn tweede naam bezorgd had; het was de knappe getuige van de huwelijksfoto. "Sirius was de beste vriend van mijn vader, en Pippeling-" Harry zweeg even: Peter Pippeling had zijn ouder verraden en hen zo de dood in gejaagd, maar hij had wel zijn leven gegeven voor Harry en zijn vrienden. "En Pippeling was ook een van zijn beste vrienden. De andere twee mensen zijn Desiderius Perkamentus, de broer van Albus die enkele jaren geleden overleden is, en Clara Obscura, een voormalige professor van Zweinstein die door Voldemort vermoord werd."  
'Wacht even" zei Ron. "Dus als ik het goed begrijp, hebben we alleen Diggel en Hagrid? Nee, daar winnen we de oorlog mee!"  
Hermelien keek hem boos aan, maar voordat ze iets kon zeggen kwam Harry tussen beide. "Nee, we hebben niet alleen Diggel en Hagrid. We hebben ook nog de mensen uit de tweede Orde. Tops is dood, maar Hecuba Jacobs leeft nog en is ongetwijfeld bereid mee te doen."  
James dacht even na. "Was Romeo Wolkenveld, de vorige minister van Toverkunst, niet ook lid van de Orde?"  
Harry glimlachte triest. "Ja, Romeo nam de leiding over nadat Dwaaloog gesneuveld was, maar hij is al in geen tien jaar meer gezien."  
Ron keek nog steeds vertwijfeld. "Oke, we hebben Jacobs er dus bij, maar dat is slechts een iemand."  
Ginny moest lachen en Hermelien zei: "Ben je nu echt zó stom?"  
"Hoezo?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.  
"Je eigen familie deed toch ook mee!"  
Harry knikte. "De Wemels zullen het grootste deel van de Orde vormen. Arthur is uiteraard niet meer bij ons en ik wil Molly niet nog een oorlog aan doen, maar Charlie zal sowieso mee willen doen."  
Ron knikte enthousiast. "En George ook! Roxanne zit toch op Zweinstein en Fred past wel op de winkel!"  
"Ik durf te wedden dat Angelique ook mee wil doen." zei Ginny. "Tenslotte heeft ze ook meegevochten in de Slag om Zweinstein."  
"Over Bill en Fleur ben ik niet zo zeker," zei Harry. "tenslotte hebben ze het nogal druk met hun werk. Maar het kan nooit kwaad om bevriend te zijn met de eigenaar van de franse tovenaarsbank en het hoofd van Beauxbatons."  
"En hun kinderen?" vroeg Albus. "Victoire, Dominique, Louis?"  
"Stomkop" zei James. "Die werken toch ook allemaal in Frankrijk, en hebben daar een gezin? Die komen echt niet naar Engeland omdat pap meent dat er wel eens een nieuwe oorlog kan uitbreken in ons land."  
"En Percy?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend.  
"Percy kunnen we contacteren."zei Harry. 'Het is misschien niet zo'n vechter, maar slim is hij wel. Op Audrey en de kinderen hoef je echter niet te rekenen; die willen hun prettige leventje niet in de war sturen."  
"Oke, we hebben de Orde dus compleet?" Ron wilde al opstaan, maar Harry hield hem tegen.  
"Nog niet helemaal."  
Ron keek verbaasd.  
"Hoezo, wie kan er dan nog meer meedoen?"  
Harry glimlachte.  
"Er zijn nog drie mensen die nog mee zouden willen en kunnen doen, en je kent ze zeer goed."  
Ron keek verward. Hij keek naar Hermelien met een blik die duidelijk zei 'waar heeft die gast het over?'  
"Ik zal je een hint geven." zei Harry geduldig. "De een werkt op Zweinstein, de ander jaagt door de wildernis op zoek naar Nurgels en Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten en de derde is de zoon van een weerwolf en een transformagiër."  
Ron sloeg zichzelf voor zijn kop.  
"Natuurlijk! Marcel, Loena en Teddy!"  
Harry knikte. "Ik zou geen Orde willen zonder hen erbij."  
"Komt Teddy ook in de orde?" vroeg James blij. "Geweldig! Het wordt weer net als vroeger!"  
Harry glimlachte.  
"Ja," zei hij zachtjes, "het wordt weer net als vroeger."


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Harry zat met zijn handen in het haar aan zijn bureau. Er waren weer twee nieuwe sterfgevallen binnengekomen. Hij kende geen van beide tovenaars, maar het feit dat er tegenwoordig dagelijks doden vielen was zorgwekkend.  
Het was alweer een paar dagen geleden dat de Orde voor het eerst bij elkaar gekomen was. De opkomst was erg laag; Charlie, George en Angelique waren gekomen, evenals Percy, maar Bill en Fleur konden, zoals voorspeld, niet komen. Ook Marcel en Loena hadden geen tijd. Dedalus Diggel, Hecuba Jacobs, Teddy en Hagrid waren wel aanwezig, wat het totale aantal Ordeleden op dit moment op 15 personen bracht.  
Harry wilde het ministerie niet om hulp vragen; Droefus Malkander was betrouwbaarder dan Droebel of Schobbejak ooit geweest was, maar het was ook een ongelofelijke kluns die ongetwijfeld zijn mond voorbij zou praten tegenover de pers. Harry had er al wel over nagedacht om wellicht wat schouwers in te schakelen, maar hij besloot daarmee te wachten totdat hij wist wie achter de moorden zat.  
Wat dat betreft zaten ze op een dood spoor; de enige aanwijzing die ze hadden, was een oude heks die Albus verklaarde dat ze een lange man had gezien voor het huis van haar buurman, de avond dat hij vermoord werd, en ze konden moeilijk iedere lange tovenaar gevangen nemen.

Willem Ongans, hoofd van de Schouwersopleiding, kwam zijn kantoor binnengelopen.  
Ongans was een lange, kalende man met een lang gezicht en hoekige bril. Hij werkte al jaren als schouwer en was de aangewezen persoon om jonge schouwers op te leiden.  
'Waar kan ik je mee van dienst zijn?'  
Ongans wreef over zijn kin.  
'We komen mensen te kort.'  
'Hoe bedoel je?'  
'We zijn bezig met de dueleer trainingen, maar Pieren is niet komen opdagen en dus hebben we iemand anders nodig om zijn leerling te trainen.'  
Harry glimlachte. 'En nu wilde je vragen of ik dat zou willen doen?'  
'Als het zou kunnen, graag!'  
Harry dacht eventjes na. Misschien was het wel goed om eventjes iets te doen om zijn aandacht af te leiden van de moorden. En als Hoofd van het Schouwerhoofdkwartier hoorde hij eigenlijk wel mee te helpen met de trainingen van nieuwe rekruten.  
'Ok, ik doe mee.'

Harry liep achter Ongans aan door de gang richting de duelzaal van de Schouwersopleiding. Hij was daar niet meer geweest sinds hij zelf op de opleiding gezeten had, en allerlei herinneringen aan die dag kwamen terug. Hij herinnerde zich hoe hij Ongans totaal verbluft had door hem bij zijn eerste poging al te verlammen, en hoe Boudewijn Hilarius, het toenmalige Hoofd van de Schouwers, hem geprezen had vanwege zijn perfecte ontwapeningsspreuk.  
Toen Harry de duelzaal binnen stapte, was het alsof hij terug stapte in de tijd. Hij voelde zich weer een jongen van achttien, net de zware strijd tegen Voldemort achter de rug en nu, samen met Ron, klaar om zich op een volgend avontuur te storten. Overal in de zaal waren leerlingen en Schouwers in duel; hij zag hoe Bootsman geraakt werd door een verstijvingsspreuk en hoe de leerling van Ronderaar een sterke schildspreuk afvuurde. Ongans leidde Harry naar zijn leerling, een magere, lange jongen met gitzwart haar en een bleke huid.  
'Harry, dit is Marco Hilarius.' vertelde Ongans. 'Hilarius, dit is Harry Potter, Hoofd van de Schouwers en vandaag jouw tegenstander.'  
De ogen van de jongen werden groot toen Ongans Harry's naam noemde, en ze flitsten direct naar Harry's voorhoofd, waar nog altijd een vaag, bliksemvormig litteken te zien was.  
'Zo, Hilarius dus? Ben je toevallig familie van Boudewijn Hilarius?'  
De jongen knikte.  
'Dat is mijn grootvader.'  
Het viel Harry op dat de stem van de jongen, ondanks het feit dat hij zo onzeker overkwam, heel kalm en helder klonk.  
'Hoe oud ben je?'  
'Twintig jaar.'  
'Ok, dus je bent al een tijdje van Zweinstein af. Wat heb je in de tussentijd gedaan?'  
Marco Hilarius keek Harry recht in zijn ogen aan; zijn ogen waren helder blauw.  
'Ik heb mijn vader geholpen in zijn antiekwinkel, en ik heb wat rondgereisd door de wereld.'  
Harry vroeg zich af of de vader toevallig André Hilarius was, een Zwadderaar waar hij ooit tegen gezwerkbalt had.  
'Afijn, laten we beginnen met ons duel. Ik neem aan dat je weet hoe je moet duelleren?'  
De jongen knikte.  
'Mooi, dan kunnen we beginnen.'  
Harry en Hilarius gingen tegenover elkaar staan en bogen. Ze hieven beide hun toverstokken op en hielden die als zwaarden vast.  
'Een-twee-DRIE!'  
Harry vuurde een verlammingsspreuk af op Hilarius, maar die wist hem te ontwijken en vuurde een ontwapeningsspreuk af op Harry. Harry schreeuwde 'PROTEGO!' en de spreuk werd afgekaatst. Op het moment dat Harry een nieuwe spreuk wilde afvuren, vloog de deur open en hoorde Harry een bekende stem zijn naam roepen. Hij keek om en zag Ron het lokaal binnen rennen, met in zijn hand de Ochtendprofeet.  
'Expeliarmus!'  
De stok van hulst en feniksveer vloog uit Harry's hand en kletterde op de grond. Marco Hilarius keek opgewonden naar Harry, verbaasd over het feit dat hij de grote Harry Potter had weten te verslaan in een duel. Harry herinnerde Hilarius er niet aan dat hij afgeleid was door Ron; in plaats daarvan pakte hij de Ochtendprofeet en keek naar de voorpagina.

DERDE MOORD IN EEN DAG

Zijn maag draaide om bij het zien van de foto; Simon Filister keek hem breed glimlachend aan. Simon had jarenlang bij Harry in de klas gezeten op Zweinstein, en ze hadden zelfs zes jaar lang op dezelfde kamer geslapen. Nadat ze van Zweinstein af waren gegaan, hadden Simon en hij elkaar niet meer zo vaak gesproken, maar toch kwam zijn dood hard aan bij Harry. Hij voelde zich misselijk worden en kon zich er niet toe brengen de rest van het artikel te lezen. Hij dacht aan wat Ron gezegd had: alle doden leken iets met hem te maken te hebben. Kwekkenboom, Stalpeert, Cho Chang en nu Simon. Zonder nog iets te zeggen tegen Ron of tegen de verbaasde Hilarius, liep Harry het lokaal uit.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

'Dit loopt uit de hand!'  
De hele tafel keek naar Ron, die deze woorden ineens geschreeuwd had.  
'Er zijn nu al ruim twintig personen vermoord in nog geen twee weken tijd, en we hebben nog altijd geen flauw idee wie hier achter zit!'  
Iedereen leek zich ongemakkelijk te voelen; Hugo verschoof zenuwachtig zijn stoel en Dedalus Diggel keek treurig van onder zijn hoge, lila hoed. George leek zich er echter niets van aan te trekken; hij keek strak naar zijn jongere broer. George was oud geworden; hij had geen haren meer op zijn hoofd, er lagen wallen onder zijn ogen en zijn voorhoofd was gerimpeld.  
'Dat is niet waar.' Iedereen keek verbaasd naar George, die tot dan toe nog vrijwel niets gezegd had tijdens de vergaderingen. 'We hebben aanwijzingen voor wie het is.'  
Er werd zachtjes gemompeld aan de tafel; niemand scheen te begrijpen waar George het over had.  
'Hoe bedoel je?' Harry keek vragend naar George. 'Weet jij meer dan wij?'  
George grijnsde; niet de zorgeloze, vrolijke lach van vroeger, maar een vreugdeloze grimas.  
'Ik heb een tip gehad van Leo Jordaan. Een collega van hem woonde tegenover Filister en heeft de vermoedelijke dader gezien.' Angelique keek verbaasd naar haar man; blijkbaar had George dit nog niet aan haar verteld. 'De dader was gehuld in een mantel, maar Leo heeft deze mantel aan mij omschreven; het was een bijzondere mantel, met oude runen er op.' George grijnsde weer. 'En laat ik nu al eerder iemand hebben gezien in zo'n mantel.'  
Het werd licht rumoerig in de kamer. Harry maande iedereen tot stilte, haalde diep adem en vroeg: 'Wie dan?'  
'Scorpius Malfidus.'  
Roos maakte een lichte, schokkerige beweging toen George die naam uitsprak, James riep direct 'Ik wist het!' en Ron wisselde een duistere blik met Harry. Het duizelde Harry in het hoofd: was de zoon van Malfidus werkelijk de man die al deze moorden op zijn geweten had? Hij wist niet veel over Scorpius, behalve dat hij zoeker was geweest van het team van Zwadderich en dat hij en Roos een tijdje een relatie hadden toen ze nog op school zaten. Verder was hij, te oordelen naar de verhalen van Albus en James, in alles het evenbeeld van zijn vader in zijn schooljaren. Maar hoe erg Harry en Draco Malfidus elkaar ook gehaat hadden, Harry zou nooit vergeten hoe Malfidus niet in staat was geweest Perkamentus te vermoorden. Zou zijn zoon dan toch anders zijn?  
Plotseling viel er een stilte in de kamer toen er op de deur geklopt werd. De gehele orde keek naar Harry, die langzaam naar de deur liep om hem open te doen. Voor de deur stonden twee mensen: een heks en een tovenaar. De tovenaar was een lange, donkere man met grijzende haren; de heks was klein en Indisch, met schitterende, golvend zwarte haren. Harrykon zijn ogen niet geloven; hij herkende de twee personen, maar had ze al zeker dertig jaar niet meer gezien.  
Achter hem sloeg iemand een kreetje, en er kwam een wervelwind aan rode haren langs hem heen die de donkere tovenaar omhelsde.  
'DAAN!'  
De stem van Ginny klonk zowel ongelovig als blij. Daan Tomas glimlachte en zei: 'Hoi Ginny.'  
'Hoe gaat het met je? Ik heb je al zo lang niet meer gesproken! Wat doe je nu voor werk? Waar woon je? Wat –'  
Ginny stopte plots toen ze de vrouw naast Daan eens goed bekeek.  
'Jij bent toch –'  
'Parvati Tomas' glimlachte de heks, 'al zullen jullie mij herinneren als Parvati Patil.'  
Ginny sloeg een tweede kreet en omhelsde ook Parvati.  
'Ik wist helemaal niet dat jullie bij elkaar waren?'  
Daan grinnikten. 'Dat komt omdat jij teveel bezig was met Harry. Parvati en ik zijn direct na de slag om Zweinstein bij elkaar gekomen.'  
Harry zuchtte. 'Luister eens, het is heel leuk dat jullie langskomen, maar we waren eigenlijk bezig met iets belangrijks.'  
'Dat weten we.' Daan keek Harry recht aan. 'Daarom zijn we hier.'  
Harry keek verbaasd, maar liet Daan en Parvati binnen. Ze werden luid begroet door Ron en Hermelien en namen plaats tussen Hecuba Jacobs en Charlie. Harry ging ook weer zitten en keek zijn twee vroegere klasgenoten aan.  
'Oke, waarom zijn jullie precies hier?'  
'We hoorden het nieuws van Simon. Dit is geen toeval, dat kan niet.' Daan keek Harry recht in de ogen aan. 'We denken dat Jeweetwel terug is.'  
'Die conclusie hadden wij in eerste instantie ook getrokken, maar we denken dat het toch wat ingewikkelder ligt.'  
'Hoe bedoel je?' Parvati keek Hermelien vragend aan.  
'Wij denken dat er iemand anders is, een nieuwe Heer van het Duister om het zo maar te noemen.'  
'En we hebben de Orde van de Feniks opnieuw bij elkaar geroepen om erachter te komen wie hij is en hoe we hem kunnen stoppen!'  
Er werd instemmend gemompeld om de woorden van Ron. Daan en Parvati keken de kring rond, en keken uiteindelijk naar Harry.  
'Wij doen mee!'


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Het was alweer enkele weken geleden dat Daan en Parvati zich hadden aangesloten bij de Orde. In de tussentijd waren er vele doden gevallen, en nog steeds was de dader niet gepakt. Wel waren er meerdere meldingen gekomen waarin het signalement van de dader gegeven werd: een lange man, gehuld in een met runen versierde mantel. Zowel de Orde als de Schouwers begon de moed in de schoenen te zinken, en aangezien Harry van beide de leider was, zat hij er volledig doorheen. Hij had het Schouwerhoofdkwartier gebeld dat hij ziek was; Willemsen moest zolang de leiding maar op zich nemen. Hij zat nu al vier dagen thuis, in Goderics Eind, terwijl er constant Ordeleden over de vloer kwamen.

Die ochtend was Lily er met haar gezin; zij en Mark zaten aan de keukentafel te praten over een nieuwe bank die ze wilden kopen, terwijl de kinderen zich vermaakten met de knuffelbeesten die ooit van James en Albus waren. Harry lag op de bank; voor de zoveelste keer peinsde hij over wie de dader kon zijn, en telkens opnieuw zag hij slechts 1 mogelijkheid: Scorpius Malfidus. Het klopte volledig: Scorpius was lang, hij had de mantel en hij had redenen om Harry te haten. Toch klopte er iets niet. Scorpius' vader, Draco, was precies zo geweest toen hij en Harry naar school gingen, maar hij was nooit écht slecht geweest, en had nooit de intentie gehad iemand echt te willen doden. En daarnaast, als Scorpius daadwerkelijk zo door en door slecht zou zijn dat hij al die onschuldige mensen vermoorde, zou hij toch nooit hebben kunnen houden van-

'Roos!'

Harry keek om toen Lily dat gilde. Roos Wemel stond midden in de woonkamer; haar haren zaten verward door de wind, en haar mascara was uitgelopen; ze had duidelijk gehuild. Lily liep naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

'Wat is er aan de hand?'

Roos deed haar mond open, en weer dicht en begon weer te huilen. Lily loodste haar mee naar de bank; Harry was snel opgestaan. Het viel Harry op dat Roos, zelfs nu ze huilde en haar haren volledig door de war zaten, oogverblindend mooi was. Roos Wemel was knapper dan een van haar ouders ooit was geweest, en leek meer op haar tante Ginny.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' voeg Lily opnieuw. Roos zuchtte, veegde haar tranen weg en zei: 'Ik ben zwanger.'

Harry wist niet wat hij hoorde; de kinderen hielden op met spelen; Mark keek met open mond naar de twee roodharige vrouwen op de bank en Lily omhelsde Roos met een gil. Roos keek echter totaal niet blij; een eenzame traan liep over haar wang.

'Dat is geweldig!' Lily liet Roos los en keek haar aan. 'Waarom kijk je zo bedroefd?'

Harry fronste. 'Komt het door Petrus? Vind je het vervelend dat hij nooit zal meemaken dat hij vader word?'

Roos snikte. 'Ook. Het is… Ik wil het er niet over hebben.'

Ze begon weer te huilen, en Lily sloeg haar arm weer om Roos heen. Harry vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was, maar besloot er niet verder op in te gaan.

'Weten Ron en Hermelien dit al?'

Roos schudde haar hoofd. 'Ze zijn allebei nog op het werk. Daarom kwam ik hierheen.'

'Dit is belangrijker dan werk!' Mark stond op van zijn stoel en liep naar Roos. 'Als je wilt, breng ik je naar het ministerie.'

Roos aarzelde. 'Doe het nu maar!' Lily stond op en keek naar haar nichtje. 'Ze zullen trots op je zijn!'

Roos slikte en eventjes dacht Harry dat ze weer zou gaan huilen, maar toen stond ze op en liep achter Mark aan naar buiten. Harry vroeg zich af hoe Ron en Hermelien zouden reageren; hij herinnerde zich de dag nog dat Lily hem vertelde dat hij opa zou worden. In eerste instantie vond hij het idee dat zijn dochter zwanger was heel vreemd, maar al snel was hij bijna even blij als zijzelf. Hij keek naar zijn twee kleinkinderen: geen van beiden had het rode haar van Lily geërfd, maar ze hadden dezelfde bruine ogen als Ginny, en de neus van de jongste leek als twee druppels water op die van Harry.

Harry moest denken aan Perkamentus, die het altijd had over de kracht van liefde. Destijds had hij het onzin gevonden, maar nu begreep hij dat het waar was: liefde is een krachtig wapen, en de liefde voor je familie is de sterkste van allemaal.

Toen Harry het nieuws in de krant las, besloot hij direct naar het ministerie te gaan. Hij wilde het zelf vertellen. Toen hij het schouwerhoofdkwartier binnen zat, zag hij dat iedereen rustig aan het werk was; niemand had het blijkbaar gehoord. Hij keek even rond en liep toen naar Pieren.

'Harry! Goed je te zien! Ben je weer beter?'

'Enigszins, maar daar kom ik niet voor. Weet jij toevallig waar Hilarius is?'

Pieren dacht even na. 'Volgens mij is hij aan het trainen met Willemsen.'

'Dank je!' Harry liep weer weg, een verbaasde Pieren achterlatend.

Marco Hilarius keek Harry met een grote grijs aan toen deze binnen kwam.

'Meneer Potter! Het is me gelukt! Ik kan eindelijk verlammen!'

Harry keek even naar de verlamde Willemsen, die een paar meter verderop lag, maar richtte zich al snel weer op Hilarius.

'Marco, kom even mee.' Harry aarzelde even. 'Ik heb slecht nieuws voor je.'

Hilarius keek hem geschrokken aan, en liep achter Harry aan. Ze liepen naar Harry's kantoortje.

'Ga zitten.' Marco Hilarius nam plaats op de stoel voor Harry.

'Wat is er?'

Harry zuchtte. Hoe moest hij dit vertellen?

'Marco… Deze morgen hebben ze het lichaam van je vader aangetroffen in zijn antiekzaak. Hij is dood.'

De weinige kleur die Hilarius had, trok weg.

'Dat kan niet..' fluisterde hij. 'Ik ben gisteren nog bij hem geweest. Hij was kerngezond!'

Harry zuchtte weer. 'We denken dat hij vermoord is. Door dezelfde persoon die de andere moorden gepleegd heeft.'

Harry keek recht in de ogen van de jongen. Ze waren felblauw, maar leken kleurloos te zijn geworden. Tranen fonkelden in de ooghoeken. Met pijn in zijn hart liet Harry Marco Hilarius achter in de handen van Pieren. Het verlies dat de jonge schouwer geleden had, was het ergste wat een mens kon overkomen. Harry dacht terug aan momenten uit zijn verleden: Sirius die achterover door het gordijn valt; Perkamentus die van de astronomietoren valt; Lupos die met gesloten ogen in de Grote Zaal ligt en de gillende stem van zijn moeder, gevolgd door een groene lichtflits...


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Zijn voetstappen galmden door de donkere straten van de Wegisweg. Hij was gehuld in zijn mantel, de mantel met oude Runen. Nu zou het gebeuren. Nu zou hij de volgende stap van zijn plan in werking kunnen zetten. Daar was het, de Verdonkere Maansteeg. Hier zou hij volgelingen vinden. Hier zou hij een leger kunnen opbouwen, een leger dat machtiger zou zijn dan dat van Voldemort ooit geweest was. En terwijl zijn leger chaos zou veroorzaken door heel het land, zou hij de staf, de steen en de mantel onder de ogen van hun huidige eigenaar wegjatten. En dan zal Harry Potter zich overgeven aan hem, Neomort, eigenaar van de Relieken van de Dood.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

'Marco! Goed je weer te zien!'

Harry liep naar Marco Hilarius, die samen met Pieren en Bootsman een stapel papieren doorbladerde.

'Hoe gaat het nu met je?'

'Gaat wel' zei Hilarius, die antwoordde zonder van zijn werk op te kijken. 'Vader heeft een mooie begrafenis gehad.'

'Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?' vroeg Harry, die geïnteresseerd naar de stapel papieren keek.

'We lezen de dossiers van de Dooddoeners.' antwoordde Terry Bootsman. 'We hopen op die manier aanwijzingen te vinden over de identiteit van Neomort.'

Harry keek naar het dossier dat Terry vasthield. Een kalende, pokdalige man keen hem verveeld aan vanuit de verkleurde foto.

_Augustus Ravenwoud_

_Veroordeeld wegens het doorgeven van geheimen van het ministerie van Toverkunst aan Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden, tweemaal ontsnappen uit Azkaban en inbraak in het Ministerie van Toverkunst._

Harry keek naar de andere dossiers. Overal zag hij bekende gezichten, voor eeuwig vastgelegd zoals ze waren voordat ze weg crepeerden in Azkaban.

_Josef Arduin _(een magere, bang uitziende man met lang, rood haar keek met grote ogen richting de camera)

_Veroordeeld wegens het ontlopen van eerdere gevangenisstraffen doormiddel van leugens, inbraak in het Ministerie van Toverkunst en het uitspreken van de imperiusvloek op verschillende onschuldige slachtoffers._

_Borit Jeegers _(Harry zag het brute gezicht van Jeegers en dacht terug aan zijn inbraak in het Ministerie, jaren terug)

_Veroordeeld wegens het ontlopen van eerdere gevangenisstraffen doormiddel van leugens en het martelen en vermoorden van onschuldige dreuzeltelgen._

_Stefano Schoorvoet_ (Harry dacht terug aan zijn moeder, die Schoorvoet verachtte)

_Veroordeeld wegens het uitspreken van de imperiusvloek op onschuldige mensen, inbraak op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, tweemaal ontsnappen uit Azkaban en de moord op verschillende onschuldige slachtoffers._

Harry's oog viel op de twee dossiers die Hilarius in zijn handen had. Een rilling ging over zijn rug: Bellatrix van Detta en Antonin Dolochov staarden hem aan vanuit de doffe foto's; Dolochov, met zijn verwrongen gelaat, keek smalend als altijd; Bellatrix leek jonger dan Harry haar ooit in leven had gezien, en leek nog het meest op de Bellatrix die hij eens in de hersenpan van Perkamentus had aanschouwd. Hij hoefde de beschrijvingen niet te lezen, hij wist wat ze gedaan hadden. Bellatrix en Dolochov waren verantwoordelijk geweest voor de dood van enkele goede vrienden van Harry, en hadden daarnaast nog aan vele anderen het leven gekost. Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen draaide Harry zich om, en liep naar buiten.

Aan het eind van de dag ging Harry vermoeid naar huis. Die middag was er weer een nieuw sterfgeval binnen gekomen: Dennis Krauwel was dood aangetroffen in zijn fotozaak, en wederom was er een lange man gehuld in een mantel met oude runen gesignaleerd. Het duizelde Harry in het hoofd: wie was die man? En waarom vermoorde hij al die mensen?

Toen Harry de deur van zijn huis in Goderic's Eind opendeed, zag hij dat er een grote groep mensen in zijn woonkamer aanwezig was. Hugo en James stonden in een hoek van de kamer te praten met hun oom George, Lily voerde een geanimeerd gesprek met Dedalus Diggel en Ginny praatte met Albus en een knappe, blonde jongen die Harry niet kende.

'Hoi pap!' Lily zwaaide naar hem. 'Ken je Jean-Paul al?'

De blonde jongen lachte naar hem. Naast hem schoof Albus een beetje ongemakkelijk met zijn voeten.

'Aangenaam!' De jongen liep nar Harry toe en gaf hem een hand. 'Jean-Paul Arsenault!'

'Harry Potter' zei Harry, maar hij lette niet echt op Jean-Paul. In plaats daarvan keek hij naar Albus, die hem niet aan durfde te kijken.

'Wie is dit, Al?'

Ginny keek hem afkeurend aan, maar Harry besteedde geen aandacht aan haar. In plaats daarvan keek hij nog altijd naar zijn jongste zoon. Voordat die iets kon zeggen, sprong James er echter tussen.

'Dit, pa, is je nieuwe schoonzoon!'

Jean-Paul lachte een beetje ongemakkelijk naar Harry, en Albus keek hem nog altijd niet aan.

'Is dat zo, Al?'

Albus tilde zijn hoofd op en keek zijn vader vastberaden aan. Harry zag de ogen van zijn zoon, de ogen die zo sprekend op de zijne leken. Was het waar? Viel Albus echt op mannen? Hoelang wist hij dit al? En waarom had hij niets verteld? Maakte het eigenlijk iets uit? Zolang hij maar gelukkig was, toch? En die Jean-Paul zag er aardig uit.

Harry zuchtte diep, en zei toen: 'Welkom in de familie, Jean-Paul!'

Albus zei nog steeds niets, maar keek zijn vader dankbaar aan. Harry gaf hem een knipoog, en wendde zich toen tot Ginny.

'Wat schaft de pot?'


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

De tovenaarswereld was in rep en roer. Het was weer net als toen, meer dan 30 jaar geleden. Neomort zelf leek zich rustig te houden, maar zijn volgelingen, volgelingen die zich hulden in dezelfde kappen als de Dooddoeners eens gedaan hadden, zaaiden terreur over heel het land. Het feit dat Neomort zoveel volgelingen had weten op te trommelen baarde Harry zorgen. Toen Neomort nog alleen stond, had de Orde kans om hem te verslaan. Maar nu? Nu moesten ze het niet opnemen tegen een man, maar tegen tientallen personen. En boven alles wisten ze nog altijd niet wie de persoon was die zich schuilhield achter de naam. De enige aanwijzing die ze hadden was de mantel, de mantel met de oude runen, de mantel die, volgens George Wemel, bezit was van Scorpius Malfidus…

Charlie Wemel had altijd een zwak gehad voor Fabeldieren. Toen hij zeven jaar oud was, had hij een jonge Crup zijn huis in gesmokkeld. Hij vertelde zijn ouders niets, en verzorgde het diertje wekenlang. Uiteindelijk kwam zijn broer Percy erachter, en die vertelde het aan zijn ouders. Charlie kreeg een week huisarrest van zijn moeder; Percy werd drie maanden lang gepest door Charlie.

Het was niet meer dan logisch dat Charlie Verzorging voor Fabeldieren ging volgen toen hij aan zijn derde jaar op Zweinstein begon. Hij haalde een uitmuntend voor zijn SLIJMBAL, en in zijn zevende jaar volgde hij nog maar een parttime opleiding, om de rest van de tijd te helpen in het enige Britse drakenreservaat. Een jaar later werd hij overgeplaatst naar 's werelds grootste drakenreservaat in Roemenië, waar hij jarenlang bleef werken. Na de dood van zijn vader, nu anderhalf jaar geleden, besloot Charlie terug te keren naar Engeland, maar hij mistte de draken wel.

Toen hij een brief kreeg van Hagrid met de vraag of hij hem weer eens wilde komen opzoeken, besloot Charlie om direct richting Zweinstein te vertrekken. Hij had het altijd goed met Hagrid kunnen vinden, en ze waren beiden lid van de Orde van de Feniks. Hij was benieuwd wat Hagrid hem te melden had.

Dat was waar ook, de Orde van de Feniks! Hij moest Harry nog iets vertellen! Hoe had hij dit kunnen vergeten?

'Expecto Patronum!'

Een zilveren draak verdween richting Londen. Nú kon Charlie Hagrid gaan opzoeken.

Harry liep het kantoor van Pieren binnen.

'Pieren, ik moet even weg. Waarschijnlijk kom ik vandaag niet meer terug. Kun jij zolang de leiding overnemen?'

Pieren keek hem verbaasd aan, enigszins gevleid da Harry hem de leiding overdroeg. Hij knikte.

'Mooi,' zei Harry. Normaal gesproken had hij de jonge schouwer nooit de leiding gegeven, maar aangezien Willemse en Ongans afwezig waren en hij Ron zelf nodig had, riskeerde hij het maar. Wat kon er nu misgaan?

'Weet je toevallig waar Wemel is?'

Pieren dacht even na. 'Volgens mij is hij in de bibliotheek.'

'Bedankt!'

Harry liep het kantoor uit en ging op weg naar de bibliotheek. Toen hij daar echter aankwam, was er geen spoor van Ron te bekennen. Hij liep door het gangpad naar achteren. Onderweg passeerde hij Terry Bootsman, die druk op zoek was naar een boek over het Ministerie van Toverkunst; Hilarius, die verdiept was in een tekst over Necroten en Ronderaar, die een verband om zijn ogen had en geen flauw idee had welk boek hij in zijn handen had. Achterin vond hij Ron. Hij was verdiept in de Dooddoener-dossiers die Harry eerder bekeken had.

'Ron!'

Verdwaasd keek Ron op.

'Wat is er?'

'Ik heb bericht gekregen van Charlie,' Iets zachter vervolgde hij: 'Hij vertelde dat Loena Leeflang terug in het land is!'

'Wat?' Ron keek verrast. 'Dat is geweldig! Gaat ze helpen met de Orde?'

Harry grijnsde. 'Ja. We hebben over een half uur afgesproken bij Hecuba thuis. Ik heb zoveel mogelijk Ordeleden gecontacteerd om ook die kant op te komen.'

Het was lang geleden dat Harry Loena gesproken had. O, ze schreven elkaar regelmatig, en Harry had Loena al gecontacteerd in verband met de Orde, maar het was voor het eerst in drie jaar tijd dat ze elkaar ook daadwerkelijk in levende lijve zagen. Het grootste gedeelte van de tijd brachten Loena en haar man Rolf door in het buitenland, op zoek naar Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten en dat soort wezens. Ondanks dat Loena inmiddels de 50 gepasseerd was, zag ze er nog precies hetzelfde uit als toen Harry haar leerde kennen: dromerig, met lang blond haar en helderblauwe ogen. Ze was gekleed in een lange, gele jurk die versierd was met rode bloemen, en ze droeg een grote, paarse bril. Ze zat rustig op een van de stoelen aan de keukentafel van Hecuba Jacobs, en leek zich er totaal niet van bewust dat ze enigszins uit de toon viel tussen alle donkergeklede ordeleden om haar heen.

'Hallo allemaal' zei ze dromerig. 'Leuk om jullie allemaal weer te zien.'

'Insgelijks Loena!' Harry keek naar Ron, die grijzend terugstaarde. 'Hoe gaat het met de kinderen?'

'Ach, de tweeling vermaakt zich wel. Ze vinden het wel leuk dat ze niet weten waar ze wonen in de vakanties.' Loena keek naar George. 'Jij was vroeger ook een tweeling.'

George antwoordde niet, en staarde naar de vloer. Na al die jaren was hij nog altijd niet over het verlies van zijn tweelingbroer heen.

'Dus, wat is de stand van zaken?' Loena keek de ordeleden een voor een aan. 'Weten we al of Voldemort terug is gekeerd?' Het viel Harry op dat deze gedachte haar totaal niet bang leek te maken; als ze had gevraagd naar het weer, had ze dat op precies dezelfde toon gedaan.

Voordat Harry antwoord kon geven op Loena's vraag, was Teddy Lupos hem al voor. 'Voldemort is niet terug. Het lijkt er op dat er een nieuwe Duistere tovenaar is opgestaan. Hij noemt zich Neomort.'

Loena keek verbaasd. 'Hoe weten jullie wat zijn naam is?'

'Nou, technisch gezien weten we niet wat zijn naam is. Anders was het allemaal een stuk makkelijker gewe-' Hermelien snoerde Ron de mond. Het was duidelijk dat ze dit geen geschikt moment voor grappen vond. 'Een ooggetuige heeft dit verklaard. De buurman van deze man vroeg Neomort vlak voordat hij vermoord werd wie hij was.'

Loena keek weer naar Harry. 'En wat zijn nu de plannen?'

'Nou,' begon Harry, 'Neomort weet nog niet dat wij de Orde weer hebben opgericht. Zolang we niet weten wie hij is, willen we ons stil houden. Zo verwacht hij ons niet wanneer we de aanval-'

Plotseling klonk er een knal. Iedereen keek geschrokken op en de hoed van Dedalus Diggel viel van zijn hoofd.

Veertien zwarte, gemaskerde gedaantes kwamen binnen door het gat waar Hecuba's deur was weggeblazen. Onmiddellijk begonnen zowel de Orde als de volgelingen van Neomort spreuken op elkaar af te vuren. Harry zag hoe Dedalus door de lucht slingerde en met een klap tegen een boekenkast terecht kwam, waarna de man die dit op zijn geweten had geraakt werd met een lamstraal van Teddy. Hij zag hoe Daan en Parvati Thomas met de ruggen tegen elkaar duelleerden met gemaskerde tovenaars, hoe Hermelien een van de Dooddoeners (zoals Harry ze bij gebrek aan een betere benaming maar noemde) door een raam smeet en hoe George het in zijn eentje opnam tegen twee tegenstanders. Harry zelf vuurde zoveel mogelijk lamstralen en verstijvingsspreuken af op de dooddoeners. Even leek het erop dat de Orde aan de winnende hand was. Wat er toen gebeurde, ging heel snel. Hermelien viel met een gil op de grond, en bewoog niet meer. Hierop wilde Ron de Dooddoener die hiervoor verantwoordelijk was te grazen nemen, maar deze was sneller en bezorgde Ron een flinke snee in zijn wang. Op datzelfde moment werd George door zijn tegenstander tegen de muur gesmeten, waarop Teddy hem te hulp wilde schieten. De Dooddoener waar hij mee dueleerde maakte hiervan gebruik door een spreuk op Teddy af te schieten maar deze werd geblokkeerd door Hecuba, die plots door drie afzonderlijke, groene lichtstralen werd geraakt en op de grond in elkaar zakte. Harry besloot dat het tijd was om snel te handelen; samen met Daan tilde hij het bewusteloze lichaam van Dedalus op; Ron deed hetzelfde met Hermelien. Ze legden de lichamen buiten op het gras; twee dooddoeners hadden hen gevolgd, maar deze werden uitgeschakeld door Parvati. Ron en Daan renden snel naar binnen, op het moment dat Harry zijn toverstok pakte.

'Expulso!'

Met een knal kwam het dak van Hecuba's huis los van de muren, en begon het huis in te storten. Enkele dooddoeners probeerden te vluchten, maar werden uitgeschakeld door Teddy Lupos. Daan kwam snel naar buiten gerend, met Loena, wiens benen gebroken waren, in zijn armen. Het huis verdween langzaam in de stofwolken, en nergens was een spoor van Ron. Vlak voordat het huis volledig verdwenen was, zag hij hem echter naar buiten komen, een bewusteloze George met zich mee trekkend. Harry snelde ze te hulp en samen droegen ze George naar de anderen. Toen Harry achterom keek, zag hij hoe het huis volledig instortte. Hecuba had hen ooit verteld dat ze hier haar hele leven gewoond had, dat dit huis gebouwd was door haar overgrootouders en sindsdien altijd familiebezit was geweest.

'Hoe wisten ze waar we zaten?' Ron zag er gehavend uit; de wond in zijn wang bloedde nog steeds.

'Geen idee. Eerlijk gezegd vraag ik me meer af hoe ze wisten dat we de Orde weer hebben opgericht.'

Iedereen was uitgeput van het gevecht, en ze gingen op het gras liggen. Parvati lag huilend in de armen van Daan; Teddy keek naar Loena's beenwond; Ron streelde Hermelien, die weer bij bewustzijn was gekomen en Harry staarde naar George, die bewegingsloos in het gras lag en onder het bloed zat.

Plotseling zag Harry hoe Loena opschrikte en met grote ogen naar een plek achter Harry wees. Hij draaide zich om en zag een grote, zilveren draak, die hij herkende als de patronus van Charlie Wemel. De patronus opende zijn mond, waaruit de stem van Charlie sprak.

'Hagrid is ziek. Hij heeft hooguit nog een paar weken te leven. Vraagt of Harry, Ron en Hermelien nog een keer lang willen komen voor hij sterft.'


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

Professor Filius Banning keek opgewekt op toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien door het haardvuur zijn kantoor binnen kwamen gelopen. Het was alweer een paar jaar geleden dat Harry voor het laatst op Zweinstein was geweest, maar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd zag er nog precies zo uit als in zijn herinnering. Achter het bureau waar Banning zat, hingen de portretten van Banning's voorgangers. Harry's oog viel op de laatste drie portretten, waarop hij Albus Perkamentus, Severus Sneep en Minerva Anderling vredig zag slapen.

"Harry, Ron, Hermelien! Waarmee kan ik jullie van dienst zijn?" Het kleine schoolhoofd liep naar zijn oud studenten toe en schudde ze alle drie joviaal de hand.

"Hagrid heeft gevraagd of we wilden langskomen." Harry zag Banning's uitdrukking versomberen toen hij dat zei.

"Ach ja, natuurlijk. Die arme Rubeus… Ik weet zeker dat hij blij is om jullie te zien!"

Terwijl Banning de drie richting de deur loodste, viel Harry's oog opnieuw op het portret van Albus Perkamentus. Hij vroeg zich af wat zijn oude mentor gedaan zou hebben. Zou hij hebben geweten wie er achter de aanvallen zat? Zou hij Neomort allang drie stappen voor zijn geweest, zoals hij Voldemort ook altijd had doorzien? Of zou hij, net als Harry, in het duister getast hebben, wanhopig opzoek naar aanwijzingen?

"Zullen we even langs Marcel gaan?"

Hermelien keek Ron geërgerd aan.

"Ron, we zijn hier voor Hagrid, weet je nog?"

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei Ron licht gekwetst, "maar het kan toch geen kwaad om even hoi te zeggen tegen Marcel? Tenslotte hoort hij ook bij de Orde, dus we moeten hem op zijn minst inlichten over de recente ontwikkelingen."

Daar kon Hermelien niks tegen inbrengen, en met zijn drieën liepen ze naar de plantenkassen. Daar zagen ze twee tovenaars staan. De ene was overduidelijk Marcel Lubbermans, leraar Kruidenkunde, Hoofd van Griffoendor en bovenal een van Harry's beste vrienden. De andere tovenaar kende Harry niet. Het was een lange man, met golvend bruin haar, diep bruine ogen en een gracieus sikje.

De tovenaar met het sikje merkte de nieuwkomers als eerste op. Hij stootte Marcel aan, die bij de aanblik van zijn drie vrienden een jongensachtige lach op zijn gezicht kreeg en direct naar hen toe kwam gelopen.

"Harry! Ron! Hermelien! Wat doen jullie hier?"

"Dag professor Lubbermans!" Marcel gaf Ron een stomp tegen zijn schouder.

"Hagrid heeft ons uitgenodigd," legde Harry uit. "En we dachten-"

"Marcel!" De tovenaar met het sikje kwam dichterbij. "Zou je me niet even voorstellen?"

Harry dacht eventjes een lichte irritatie in Marcel's ogen te zien, maar die verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij de tovenaar naar zich toe trok en zei: "Maar natuurlijk! Harry, Ron, Hermelien: dit is Robert Schaveluin. Robert is sinds vorig jaar onze nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, en tevens hoofd van Zwadderich!"

"Aangenaam" Harry stak zijn hand uit naar Schaveluin. "Ik ben-"

"Harry Potter" maakte Schaveluin zijn zin af, terwijl hij Harry's hand met beide handen vastpakte. Grijnzend keek hij Harry recht in de ogen. "Fijn om u eindelijk te ontmoeten."

Zonder Ron of Hermelien zelfs maar een blik waardig te gunnen, liep Schaveluin naar het kasteel.

"Hoofd van Zwadderich zei je?" gromde Ron, terwijl hij Schaveluin nakeek. "Ik begrijp niet waarom ze die afdeling niet allang hebben afgeschaft."

"Ron!" Hermelien keek woedend naar haar man. "Niet alle Zwadderaars zijn slecht, dat weet je best!"

Ron keek schamper naar Hermelien. "Ik mag toch hopen dat je het niet over Scorpius Malfidus hebt!"

Marcel en Harry keken elkaar zuchtend aan: deze discussie hadden ze de afgelopen jaren al honderden keren gehoord. Vanaf de dag dat Hugo een uil naar zijn ouders had gestuurd om te vertellen dat hij Roos en Scorpius had zien zoenen, was Ron streng tegen geweest. Hermelien had echter geen problemen met Scorpius gehad, en het was dan ook niet verbazend dat ze antwoorde:

"Hij was Roos' grote liefde Ron. En mijn dochter zou nooit verliefd worden op een duistere tovenaar!"

Ron lachte vreugdeloos. "Scorpius Malfidus geen duistere tovenaar? Hoe wil je het dan noemen wanneer een tovenaar tientallen onschuldige mensen vermoord? Roos' grote liefde was Petrus Stalpeert, de vader van mijn eerste kleinkind en een Ravenklauw. Zwadderich bestaat uit tuig. Dat geldt voor Malfidus, dat geldt voor alle dooddoeners en dat geldt ook voor die Schaveluin!"

En hoewel Harry zeker niet van mening was dat alle Zwadderaars slecht waren, moest hij toegeven dat ook hij Robert Schaveluin niet volledig vertrouwde.

"Wacht, hoorde ik dat goed?" Marcel keek verbaasd naar Ron. "Denken jullie dat Scorpius Malfidus achter de moorden zit?"

Harry zuchtte. "Dat weten we niet. De enige aanwijzing die we hebben, is een omschrijving van Neomort's mantel." Harry liet Marcel de schets zien die een van de ooggetuigen van de mantel had gemaakt. "En volgens George Wemel heeft Malfidus zo'n mantel."

"Heb je het trouwens al gehoord?" Hermelien keek somber. "We zijn gisteren in Hecuba's huis aangevallen. Dedalus, Geogre en Loena zijn gewond geraakt, en Hecuba- Marcel?"

Marcel had niet geluisterd naar Hermeliens verhaal, maar keek naar de schets van de mantel, met een peinzende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Wat is er, Marcel?"

"Herken je de mantel?"

"Ken je iemand die er zo een heeft?"

"Is het Scorpius Malfidus?"

"Heb je iemand met die mantel gezien?"

"Marcel?"

Marcel keek langzaam op. Het leek alsof hij de vragenstroom van zijn vrienden niet had gehoord. Hij keek de drie een voor een aan, en zijn ogen bleven op Harry hangen. Toen deed hij eindelijk zijn mond open.

"Dit is de mantel van Schaveluin."


End file.
